


Shâsot

by KtrenalWinterheart



Series: Differently Rational Supplementary Content [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Dark Side of the Force, Tuk'ata - Freeform, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtrenalWinterheart/pseuds/KtrenalWinterheart
Summary: Artwork of Shâsot, Zavahier's pet Tuk'ata.





	Shâsot

**Author's Note:**

> I originally drew this about a year ago, but was holding off on posting it until Shâsot made his appearance in From Nothing. He actually differs a lot from the appearance of Tuk'ata in SWTOR, largely because while I drew inspiration from the in-game Tuk'ata, I also referred to other depictions of Tuk'ata in Legends, and then kind of developed my own vision of what Tuk'ata look like. They look like this now.


End file.
